Portgas D. Ace
550,000,000 |relatives = Gol D. Roger (Ojciec, Martwy) Portgas D. Rouge (Matka, Martwa) Monkey D. Garp(Przybrany Dziadek) Sabo (Przybrany Brat) Monkey D. Luffy (Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Mera Mera no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 154 |anime debut = Odcinek 91 |japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa Daisuke Sakaguchi (młody) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: Frank Frankson Wersja Funimation: Travis Willingham|colorscheme = WhitebeardPiratesColors|abilities = Haki Haoshoku Haki |weapons = }} Portgas D. Ace (ポートガス・D・エース Pōtogasu D. Ēsu) - syn Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera i jego kochanki Portgas D. Rouge, przybrany, starszy brat Luffy'ego, adoptowany i wychowany przez Monkey D. Garpa. Marynarka nazwała go "Płomienna Pięść" Ace (火拳のエース, Hiken no Ēsu). Ace, podobnie jak Luffy, szkolony był do zostania członkiem Marynarki Wojennej, wybrał jednak drogę bycia piratem. Jest byłym kapitanem Spade Pirates, aktualnie dowódca drugiej dywizji we flocie Białobrodego. Posiada moc Diabelskiego Owocu Mera Mera no Mi, który pozwala mu kontrolować ogień. Podczas walki z Czarnobrodym Ace zostaje pokonany, złapany i przetransportowany do największego więzienia na świecie Impel Down. Jego młodszy brat Monkey D. Luffy pragnął go uratować.Niestety mu się to nie udało. W Marineford Ace ginie z ręki admirała Akainu broniąc Luffy'ego. Wygląd Mimo że nie byli oni związani więzami krwi, Ace i jego przybrany brat Luffy, byli do siebie podobni. Jednak Ace miał bardziej poważne spojrzenie, niż jego beztroski brat, był również nieco wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. Na twarzy posiadał dziecinne piegi (odziedziczone po matce) i potrafił pokazać sceptyczny wyraz twarzy unosząc do góry lewą brew. Co ciekawe, jego rysy twarzy były bardzo podobne do jego ojca Gol D. Roger'a za młodu bez wąsów. Tatuaż Ace'a był jego największym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Znajdował się na jego plecach, był to symbol Białobrodego - purpurowe kości ułożone w krzyż, nałożona na nim fioletowa czaszka z białym wąsem - który opisał, że jest jego dumą i radością. Ace miał również inny tatuaż na jego lewym bicepsie od góry przeliterowane słowo "ASCE" w pionie. Przekreślone "S" jest wyrazem hołdu dla Sabo jak jego Jolly Roger. Na okładce Rozdziału 596, na tatuażu Ace'a widać napis "ACE", zamiast oryginalnego "ASCE", pokazuje na obrazku Ace'a, Luffy'ego i Sabo jako dorosłych, prawdopodobnie była to ukazanie "co jeśli", czyli jakby to wyglądało, gdyby żył. Ace nosił rozpiętą z przodu koszulę, zanim zrobił sobie na plecach tatuaż Białobrodego, wtedy nie ubierał nic na górną część swojego ciała, wyjątkiem był jedynie jego pobyt na wyspach zimowych. Nosił czarne, wysokie buty, czarne spodenki do kolan przepasane pomarańczowym paskiem, wysadzonym srebrnymi oczkami, a także niebieską kieszonkę opasaną wokół jego lewej nogi. Na pasku przy spodniach miał dużą, srebrną klamrę, na której występowała duża litera "A", opadająca ku prawemu biodru ze względu na opuszczenie rozpiętego końca paska wzdłuż spodenek. Sztylet w zielonej osłonie wisiał przy lewym biodrze. Również na lewym nadgarstku nosił Log Pose i bransoletkę w biało-czerwone paski. Po tej samej stronie nosił pomarańczowy nałokietnik i tatuaż "ASCE". Miał na sobie czerwony naszyjnik z korali i pomarańczowy kapelusz z niebieskimi uśmiechami, jednym smutnym i jednym uśmiechniętym oraz sznur czerwonych korali znajdujących się powyżej obręczy. Dwa długie, pomarańczowe sznurki boczne zwisały z jego kapelusza, zakończone dużym medalionem w postaci czaszki byka z czerwonymi frędzlami. Niestety, Ace stracił swój rozpoznawczy kapelusz, który miał odkąd rozpoczął swoją przygodę jako pirat, na wyspie Banaro w wyniku jego pojedynku z Czarnobrodym. Jego nóż także został skonfiskowany, ponieważ nie był widoczny w jego wyglądzie, jako więzień w Impel Down. Tatuaż na jego plecach, który oznaczał jego dumę, został zniszczony przez uderzenie, doprowadzające do jego śmierci. Jednak nóż i kapelusz Ace'a zostały umieszczone na jego nagrobku - albo zostały one odnalezione, albo zastąpione duplikatami. Pod koniec drugiego filmu, ''Przygoda na Mechanicznej Wyspie, ''w zapowiedzi, zbliżające się postaci w Sadze Baroque Works zostały pokazane. Ace również został ukazany spośród wielu postaci. Jego ubrania były niemal identyczne, jednak zostały zmienione w nich kolory, które były wprost przeciwne do tych z anime. Jako dziecko, Ace jest pokazany często nosząc koszulki z frazami dwóch kanji z przodu (takie jak "niewinność" i "przemoc"). W niektórych przypadkach są związane ze scenami, w których zostały one noszone, jak "niezależność", kiedy trzej bracia wybudowali domek na drzewie, by w nim żyć. Często nosił spodenki do kolan i ciemny nałokietnik na lewym ramieniu. Ace widoczny był w ciemnobrązowych, płaskich półbutach, a w zimie oprócz codziennego ubioru narzucał na siebie zielony sweter. Osobowość Ace był bardzo wesołym, troskliwym i odważnym mężczyzną. Nienawidził swojego ojca Rogera, dlatego przyjął nazwisko matki. Gdy był dzieckiem nie był zbyt miły dla innych, ale gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Luffym stał się bardzo kulturalny(głównie przez nauki Makino) .W momencie gdy stracił swojego brata Sabo pragnął chronić Luffy'ego za wszelką cenę, pokazał to w Akcie Alabasta oraz gdy poświęcił się dla niego na wojnie w Marineford. Ukazuje to, że Płonąca pięść był zdolny do poświęceń dla osób na, których mu zależało. I tak samo jak Luffy i Garp wykazuje tendencję do zasypiania w nieoczekiwanych momentach. Ace był bardzo ambitną osobą, która jest w stanie poświęcić bardzo wiele w walce o swoje ideały np. był w stanie rozstać się na jakiś czas z załogą po to, aby dokonać zemsty na Czarnobrodym. Relacje Załoga Piraci Spade Ace był bardzo lojalny wobec załogi, którą sam stworzył. Kiedy zauważył, że nie ma szans, by pokonać Białobrodego oddzielił siebie i swoich piratów Ognistą Drogą dając im możliwość ucieczki. Piraci Spade również byli lojalny w stosunku do swojego kapitana. Pomimo wcześniejszych ciosów zadanych przez Białobrodego, zaatakowali Piratów Edwarda by odzyskać Ace'a. Zostali jednak mocno pobici i uprowadzeni razem z nim. Piraci Spade, którzy są teraz członkami załogi Białobrodego mocno opłakiwali śmierć swojego kapitana. Piraci Białobrodego Ace początkowo zamierzał zdobyć głowę Białobrodego, lecz został pokonany. Imperator zaproponował mu zostać jednym z jego synów, jednak Ace odmówił. Pomimo tego Edward uprowadził całą załogę Piratów Spade na swój statek. Po wielokrotnej próbie zamachu na Newgate'a, Ace wysłuchał opisu Marco, który mówił o miłości Piratów Białobrodego do ich ojca. Postanowił zrezygnować z walk i umieścić symbol Białobrodego na swoich plecach. Ten tatuaż stał się jego największą dumą i radością. Ace miał wielki szacunek do swojego kapitana. Białobrody był najsilniejszym żyjącym piratem, Ace posunął się nawet do opisania go jako przykładu ojca. Ace był lojalnym członkiem załogi i dowodził 2. Dywizją Piratów Białobrodego. Wydaję się, że Thatch był jednym z pierwszych z załogi, który wdał się z nim w interakcję. Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ace z Marco również wydawali się być bliskimi przyjaciółmi, wyjaśniając mu więź między Białobrodym i jego załogą. Marshall D. Teach, który później zyskał przydomek "Czarnobrody", kiedyś był jednym z podwładnych Ace'a, w retrospekcji pokazywani są oni podczas wspólnego posiłku, kiedy Teach namawiał Ace'a do zostania 2. Dowódcą. Piraci Białobrodego bardzo lubili Ace'a i bez wahania obiecali mu ratunek od egzekucji, jak widać, gdy wołali oni, że nie wybaczą nikomu kto go skrzywdził. Białobrody wyraźnie się martwił, gdy dowiedział się o pomyśle Ace'a by odnaleźć Czarnobrodego. Ace przedstawił to jako jego obowiązek, aby ukarać zdrajcę, niezależnie od ostrych ostrzeżeń, które otrzymał od Shanks'a. Mimo, że Białobrody nie wydał Portgas'owi żadnych tego typu poleceń, ten uparcie oznajmiał, że odnajdzie swojego byłego podwładnego. Kapitan mimo zmartwień wziął pełną odpowiedzialność za decyzję swojego syna i stwierdził, że to na jego polecenie Ace udał się po Czarnobrodego. Białobrody natychmiast zmobilizował swoich piratów i sojuszników, gdy tylko dowiedział się o zbliżającej egzekucji Ace'a. Piraci Białobrodego odnaleźli Marineford wraz z wieloma pirackimi potężnymi załogami alianckimi rozpoczynając wojnę z Marynarką i Światowym Rządem. Rodzina Monkey D. Luffy i Sabo Jeśli chodzi o relacje Ace'a z jego "braćmi" czyli Luffy'm i Sabo to sytuacja wygląda różnie. Początkowo Ognista pięść uważała Monkey'a za zwykłego dzieciaka, którego los kompletnie nie interesował, do tego stopnia, że był gotowy pozwolić mu zginąć. Z czasem jednak, staje się on dla niego prawdziwym starszym i opiekuńczym bratem. O jego stosunkach z Sabo, od początku można powiedzieć, że są to więzi niczym dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół. thumb|left|Ace, Sabo i Luffy stają się braćmi.Od momentu gdy Monkey nie zdradził sekretu chłopaków, cała trójka stała się prawdziwymi braćmi, którzy mogą na siebie liczyć. Po tym gdy Sabo ginie, chłopak jest zrozpaczony, ale również na tyle wściekły, że chciał dokonać zemsty. To właśnie od tamtej pory, stał się on naprawdę opiekuńczy dla Słomianego. Gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy na Grand Line w Alabaście, Ace chciałby, aby jego brat dołączył do Załogi Białobrodego, ale jest on przede wszystkim szczęśliwy z tego, że jego brat ma prawdziwych przyjaciół. Po raz kolejny mieli ze sobą kontakt dopiero w Impel Down, kiedy to Luffy próbuje uratować brata. Portgas jest załamany tym faktem, dlatego, że boi się oto, że jego braciszek może stracić życie. Tak samo było przez jakiś czas na placu egzekucyjnym w Marineford, ale tam po jakimś czasie, chłopak w końcu zrozumiał, że powinien zaakceptować ratunek brata. Po tym gdy będąc już na wolności poświęcił się dla ratowania Monkey'a, Ace powiedział mu, że najbardziej żałuje, że nie zobaczy jak spełnia się marzenie Mugiwary. Ostatnie, co zrobił w swoim życiu, to podziękowanie za to, że on i jego "rodzina" wciąż go kochali. Edward Newgate Ace traktuje Białobrodego jak swojego rodzonego ojca. W każdej sytuacji mówi wszystkim, że to właśnie Edward, jest jego ojcem. thumb|Ace próbuje zabić Białobrodego.Mimo, że początkowo Ognista Pięść próbowała zabić Yonko. Chłopak zrozumiał z czasem, jak ważny jest on dla niego. Miłość do "ojca" widać doskonale w sytuacji gdy Teach zabił jednego z załogantów. Wtedy też, chłopak postanawia czym prędzej pomścić nie tylko podwładnego, ale również zemścić się za okrycie hańbą imienia Yonko. Później podczas egzekucji Ace'owi jest wstyd z powodu tego, że nie posłuchał rad ojca i ruszył w pogoń za Czarnobrodym, tym samym narażając go na to wszystko. Dla Białobrodego nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia, gdyż postanawia zabić każdego, kto tylko zgładził jego syna. To jak bardzo blisko siebie są te postacie, widać również doskonale, w sytuacji, gdy Ognista pięść mówi Yonko, kto tak naprawdę jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Białobrody mówi mu wtedy, że nie ma znaczenia kto go spłodził, bo wszyscy są synami morza. Ace tuż przed śmiercią, również Białobrodemu podziękował za okazaną mu miłość. Portgas D. Rouge Już wiadomo, że ojcem Ace'a by Król Piratów, Gol D. Roger, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego przekonania, że jego ojcem jest Monkey D. Dragon. Ponieważ Roger zmarł przed jego narodzeniem, Ace czuł, że nic mu nie zawdzięcza, dlatego przyjął nazwisko swojej matki, która zginęła chroniąc go. O dziwo, gdy wydawało się, że Ace nienawidził swojego ojca, w retrospekcjach ukazane jest jak bije każdego, kto mówił o nim źle. W innej retrospekcji, pokazuje Luffy'ego i Ace'a jako dzieci. Ujawnia, że Luffy jest świadom, iż nie jest związany z nim więzami krwi i wie kto jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. Według Sabo, Ace nie lubi o nim mówić. Do tej pory Ace był jednym z niewielu piratów pokazanych, którzy źle wysławiali się o Gol D. Roger'ze, wraz ze Squard'em, choć wielu bezimiennych piratów przebywających na 6 Poziomie Impel Down, mięli pretensje do Króla Piratów. Monkey D. Dragon Przed wypowiedzią Sengoku do publicznego świata, Ace wiedział, że Dragon jest ojcem Luffy'ego. Poza tym nie wiadomo co o nim myśli Ace i vice-versa. Nie wiadomo też, czy Dragon wiedział, że Ace był synem Roger'a (wcześniej została ta informacja podana światu przez Sengoku), mimo że Bartolomew Kuma, będąc bliżej podporządkowanym Dragon'owi wiedział. Monkey D. Garp Wiceadmirał Garp przyjął Ace pod swoje skrzydła jako przysługę dla Roger'a, dając Ace'owi wolne życie. Mimo że nie wszedł on do rodziny Garp'a, marynarz gwałtownie go bije tak jak Luffy'ego. W pewnym momencie Ace ostrzegł go, by przestał nadużywać siły na Luffy'ego, nazywając go "starym kawałkiem gówna". Garp, który obiecał sobie zrobić z obydwu braci Marynarzy, wściekł się dowiadując się o chęci zostania piratem przez Ace'a. Mimo szacunku do "dziadka" oznajmił mu, że ani on, ani Luffy nigdy nie wstąpią do Marynarki. Nie zgodził się z Garp'em i opiera się na idei, że nie mogą zostać marynarzami osoby, których ojcowie są tak wysokimi klasą przestępcami. Garp przez egzekucją Ace'a ukazał wielki smutek i żałował, że nie wybrał on życia jako Marynarz. Wiceadmirał był gotów zabić Akainu za zamordowanie Ace'a. Gol D. Roger Ace nigdy Rogera nie traktował jak swojego biologicznego ojca. Gdy będąc w więzieniu, rozmawiał z Garpem, powiedział mu, że nie ma znaczenia, że połowa jego krwi pochodzi od jego beznadziejnego ojca, bo jego prawdziwym ojcem jest Białobrody. Curly Dadan Curly Dadan to górski bandyta, szantażowany przez Garp'a. Przybrana matka Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Ilekroć Ace pobijał prawie na śmierć mieszkańców za znieważanie jego rodziny, Dadan gniewała się za jego czyny, do których Ace złośliwie komentował, że żałuje, iż te osoby nie umarły. Dadan sprawia wrażenie, że jest zdolna odmówić opieki nad chłopcem, gdyby nie zbrodnie jej gangu i szantaż Garp'a. Jednak, gdy spalono Grey Terminal, Dadan doprowadziła swoich ludzi do Ace, Luffy'ego i Sabo, a kiedy Ace odmówił wycofania się z walki z Bluejam'em, Curly kazała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pozostałym chłopcom i stanęła do walki u boku Ace'a. Obydwoje troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Dadan prawie spłonęła w ochronie Ace'a, po czym on kradł dla niej lekarstwa z miasta, by ratować jej życie. Gdy chłopiec postanowił stać się piratem dąsała się, a gdy doszła do niej wiadomość, że Ace był jej za wszystko wdzięczny, płakała. Portgas prawdopodobnie lubił Dadan, ponieważ przed śmiercią poprosił Luffy'ego, aby się z nią pożegnał w jego imieniu. Gdy Garp powraca na East Blue po wojnie Białobrodego, Dadan rzuca się na niego, brutalnie bijąc, ponieważ miała mu za złe, że nie starał się nawet uratować swojego przybranego wnuka. Przyjaciele Shanks Yonko Shanks był w stosunkowo dobrych relacjach z Ace'm, który wydawał się bardzo go szanować, przede wszystkim za uratowanie jego przybranego młodszego brata od Władcy Mórz podczas incydentu z Higumą. Po postanowieniu, aby rozpocząć swoje życie jako pirat, Ace na pierwszym miejscu postanowił poszukać Shanks'a, aby poznać go osobiście i podziękować za pomoc bratu. Shanks ukazał pewne zaniepokojenie pogonią Ace'a za Czarnobrodym. Osobiście szukał Białobrodego, aby przekonać go, by ten przemówił Ace'owi do rozumu i nie pozwolił mu na walkę z Teach'em. Nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek Czerwonowłosy odkrył, że Ace jest synem jego zmarłego kapitana Gol D. Roger'a (wcześniej ten fakt Sengoku wypowiedział publicznie). Załoga Buggy'ego i Alvidy Podczas poszukiwań Czarnobrodego, Ace przeprawiał się przez góry Big, podczas, gdy Buggy i Alvida postanowili tam imprezować. Zafascynowany "bardzo silnym i słodkim zapachem" żywności, Ace niesłyszany wszedł na pokład statku i zaczął podjadać - Buggy nie zauważył jego obecności, aż po usłyszeniu rozmowy Clown'a i Alvidy, którzy dążyli za Słomianym lecz nie wiedzieli gdzie jest, Ace postanowił udzielić im pomocnych informacji. Po czym nagle zasnął. Po pobudce Ace'a załoga wyraźnie się ucieszyła i nadal bawiła (chociaż wydaje się, że Buggy kontynuował imprezę jedynie ze strachu). Gdy piraci Buggy'ego płynęli do Impel Down w celu ratowania swojego kapitana, Cabaji zawołał, że ich kapitan może być również skazany na egzekucję jak ich kumpel Ace. Sam Buggy wydaje się lubić Portgas'a. Po spotkaniu Luffy'ego na Poziomie 1 wspomina, że Ace, w przeciwieństwie do Monkey'a stał się bardzo umięśnionym facetem - widocznie po wspólnym wypiciu stali się na chwilę kumplami. Buggy również powiedział Luffy'emu, że był bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy dowiedział się o egzekucji jego brata. Podobnie jak wielu w tym momencie, Buggy był wstrząśnięty widząc śmierć Ace'a z rąk Akainu. Jinbe Ace i Jinbe byli niegdyś wrogami, gdy Ace chciał zabić Białobrodego, którego Jinbe uważał za bohatera, ponieważ ochronił Wyspę Ryboludzi. Obydwoje toczyli bój przez pięć dni do momentu, aż nie padli z wycieńczenia. Pomimo tego starcia, stali się przyjaciółmi, którzy ostatecznie głęboko się szanowali. Podczas pobytu w Impel Down, poprosił Jinbe o zajęcie się Luffy'm po jego śmierci. Początkowo rybolud odmówił, mimo ich przyjaźni, ponieważ nie poczuwał się do obrony kogoś obcego. To się zmieniło, gdy Luffy zyskał jego szacunek i kiedy Ace naprawdę umarł. Jinbe był więcej niż chętny, by stracić swój status Shichibukai do walki o wolność Ace'a. Wrogowie Marshall D. Teach Głównym wrogiem Ace'a był Marshall D. Teach znany również jako "Czarnobrody", którego postanowił dopaść za zabicie Thatch'a. Jednakże jak stwierdził Shanks, Ace był silny i młody, ale fakt, że został mianowany przez Białobrodego, Dowódcą 2. Dywizji zmartwiło Shanks'a z powodu tego "zaufania i reputacji" uzyskiwanej na drodze. Yonko stwierdził, że teraz nie czas na walkę między nimi dwoma. Sugerował on, że Ace nie był jeszcze gotowy by stawić czoła Czarnobrodemu. Smoker Ace walczył ramię w ramię ze Smoker'em na kilka chwil przed walką Luffy'ego z Marynarzem. Elementy ich Diabelskich Owoców znosiły się wzajemnie i żadnemu z nich nie udało się zdobyć przewagi, mimo że Ace jedynie dawał czas Słomowym Kapeluszom na ucieczkę. Globalny Rząd Światowy Rząd po odkryciu, że Ace był synem Gol D. Roger'a nie był w stanie go dotknąć przez Białobrodego. Gdy Czarnobrody pokonał Portgas'a i dostarczył Rządowi, jego egzekucja stała się dla nich najwyższym priorytetem. Okazało się, że Ace miał podobny los jak Nico Robin i Monkey D. Luffy - ich istnienie było grzechem dla Światowego Rządu, będąc dziećmi "największego zła świata". Akainu Admirał Akainu wzbudził pogardę u Ace'a za obrazę Białobrodego. Gdy Ace i Luffy uciekali z Marineford, sprowokował Portgas'a, który zawrócił marnując swoją szansę na wymknięcie się. Zaatakował Akainu za zniewagę, ale odkrył, że jego ogień był gorszy od magmy Admirała. Akainu był w stanie spalić Ace'a i ostatecznie go zabić. Historia Ace był młodym chłopakiem mieszkającym u Górskich bandyntów. Pewnego dnia, Garp przyprowadził do nich, 3 lata młodszego od niego Luffy'ego. Początkowo Portgas kompletnie go ignorował. Ace codziennie gdzieś wychodził, a Monkey próbował iść za nim, lecz nigdy nie był w stanie przejść całej drogi, ze względu na truność trasy. Po pewnym czasie w końcu mu się to udało i wtedy właśnie Luffy dowiedział się, że Portgas, spotyka się codziennie z chłopakiem o imieniu Sabo. Mugiwara zobaczył miejsce, w którym ukrywali oni pieniądze, które miały być dla nich, gdy zostaną już piratami. thumb|left|Ace podczas pierwszego spotkania z Luffy'm.Pomysłem na jaki wpadła ta dwójka, było ku rozpaczy chłopaka, zabicie go. Wtedy też, pojawił się jeden z piratów Bluejam'a, który zabrał ze sobą Słomianego. Ten jednak nic im nie powiedział, a po jakimś czasie, został uratowany przez pozostałą dwójkę. Od tamtej stosunki między Luffy'm, a Sabo i Ace'm się zmieniły. Stali się oni przyjaciółmi, a potem braćmi. Bardzo często ze sobą walczyli, ale Luffy nigdy nie mógł z nikim wygrać, a w pojedynkach Sabo z Portgasem, wyglądało to raczej na remis. Magiczne trio, zaczęło robić w mieście co raz to większe spustoszenie, ale wiele zmieniło się gdy okazało się, że Sabo pochodzi z bogatej rodziny i był zmuszony do powrotu do domu. Luffy i Ace, musieli przez pewien czas o nim zapomnieć. Pewnego dnia w mieście miał miejsce pożar, a chłopcy zostali związaniu przez Bluejam'a. Udało im się uciec, ale podczas ucieczki, natknęli się na pirata. Ace był wtedy zmuszony, zdradzić im miejsce, w którym ukryty jest ich skarb. Kiedy mimo to, jeden z piratów Bluejama, podniósł rękę na Luffy'ego, Ace się zdenerwował i powalił wszystkich napastników za pomocą Królewskiego Haki. Wtedy też, pojawiła się Curly Dadan, która wraz z Ace'm rozpoczęła walkę przeciwko piratowi. Wszyscy myśleli, że ta dwójka zginęła w walce, ale tak się nie stało, gdyż Ace wrócił do domu z Dadan na plecach. Udało im się wtedy pokonać Bluejam'a, ale gdy wydawało się, że wszystko będzie już w porządku, przyszła do nich wiadomość o śmierci Sabo. Portgas był wściekły, do tego stopnia, że początkowo chciał pobić osobę, która o tym doniosła. Następnie chciał on pomścić jednego ze swoich braci, ale został powstrzymany przez Dadan. Po tym wydarzeniu przyszedł do nich list od Sabo, po którego przeczytaniu Ace wpadł w rozpacz. Wtedy też zrozumiał, że musi zająć się Luffy'm. Obaj zaczęli trenować, a gdy Ace osiągnął 17 lat, wyruszył w końcu na morze. Fabuła Saga Baroque Works Akt Alabasta Po raz pierwszy spotykamy Ognistą Pięść w Alabaście, gdzie próbuje on znaleźć swojego młodszego brata. Ace po najedzeniu się w jednym z barów, zasypia, przez co wszystkim wydaje się nie żyje. Po obudzeniu się, w lokalu znajdował się Smoker, który zastanawiał się. co chłopak tu robi. Ich rozmowę przerwało, pojawienie się poszukiwanego Monkey'a, którego chciał zresztą odnaleźć Smoker. Ognista pięść uratowała Słomianego i jego przyjaciół, w sytuacji gdy byli oni gonieni przez innego z użytkowników szatańskiego owocu. Później, spotkali się oni jeszcze na statku Słomianych. Luffy był zaskoczony obecnością Ace'a w tym miejscu i próbował się dowiedzieć, jaki jest powód jego wizyty. Ognista pięść, chciała, aby jego brat dołączył do Załoga Białobrodego, ale ten oczywiście się nie zgodził, co dla chłopaka nie było jakimś większym zaskoczeniem. Ace mówi również Załodze, że dzięki swojemu szatańskiemu owocowi Mera Mera no Mi, udało mu się powstrzymać, goniących ich Marines. Przyjaciele Monkey'a, chcieli zaprosić brata ich kapitana na herbatę, ale ten się śpieszył. Na koniec ich spotkania, Ace dał Mugiwarze kartkę Vivre, dzięki której, będą mogli się spotkać w przyszłości. Teraz musi jednak już uciekać, ponieważ ściga poważnego przestępcę o imieniu Czarnobrody, który był jego podwładnym, ale zabił jednego z kamratów i dlatego musi go wykończyć. W swoich ostatnich słowach, Ace powiedział do brata, że ich następne spotkanie będzie na pirackim szczycie. Po tych słowach, chłopak opuścił Going Merry i wskoczył na małą łódeczkę, z której i tak zniszczył pięć okrętów Marynarki. Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Kolejny raz widzimy Ace'a na statku Buggy'ego, gdzie pojawił się on niespodziewanie i po zjedzeniu posiłku w swoim stylu zasnął. Od razu po pobudce, dalej zachęcał do imprezy. Polowanie Ace'a na Czarnobrodego Ace także pojawił się w mini-akcie na okładkach rozdziałów mangi, gdzie po rozstaniu się z Załogą Buggy'go, przeniknął (pod przebraniem) do bazy marynarki G-2 aby dostarczyć list od dziewczyny Mody, która uratowała pirata przed niechybnym utonięciem. Również uratował walizkę z cennymi ściśle tajnymi informacjami, miedzy innymi na temat Czarnobrodego wraz dowódcą spod płonącego marynarskiego statku zwiadowczego, który właśnie zacumował w bazie marines. Saga CP9 Akt Po Enies Lobby Następne spotkanie z Ace'm, miało miejsce na Wyspie Banaro, kiedy to w końcu, udało mu się odnaleźć Czarnobrodego. Teach chciał, aby Ognista pięść dołączyła do jego załogi i powiedział mu od razu, że zostanie on królem piratów, a zacznie od wykończenia Luffy'ego, którego dostarczy do Światowego Rządu. Czarnobrody nie wiedział jeszcze, że Ace i Luffy są braćmi. Ognista pięść od razu odmówiła dołączenia do Załogi przeciwnika, a następnie ruszyła do walki. Teach przyznał się, że zabił Członka czwartej dywizji i to właśnie dlatego chłopak chce go zabić, ale zrobił to, ponieważ to osoba znalazła szatański owoc, którego on szukał całe życie. Jego owoc jest silniejszy niż pozostałe Logie w tym jego ogień, gdyż jego szatański owoc to ciemność czyli Yami Yami no Mi. Zanim jeszcze ta dwójka rozpoczęła prawdziwą walkę, Teach pokazał byłemu "szefowi" swoją niesamowitą moc, niszcząc kompletnie całe miasto. Ace dziwił się nieco, że Czarnobrody nie może unikać jego ataków, ale ten pokazał mu po chwili inną swoją umiejętność: Wysysanie mocy innych użytkowników szatańskich owoców. W momencie gdy trzymał on Ognistą Pięść w swoich dłoniach, nie mógł on używać swojej mocy. Ace wyszedł z założenia, że nie może po prostu dać się dotknąć. Obaj panowie zaczęli prawdziwą walkę, w której lepiej radził sobie Teach. Dalej chciał on jednak, aby chłopak do niego dołączył. Użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Mera Mera no Mi, powiedział mu po raz kolejny, że to nigdy się nie stanie, a Królem Piratów zostanie Białobrody. Następnie miało między nimi ostateczne starcie, w którym okazało się, że ciemność, jest lepsza niż światło. Świat uznał to wydarzenie, za początek tego, co dopiero się zdarzy. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Impel Down Po przegranej z Teachem walce, Ace trafia do podwodnego więzienia Impel Down, skąd już nie długo ma zostać wysłany na egzekucję do Marineford. Stracenie Kapitana 2 Dywizji Piratów Białobrodego, świat uznał za wypowiedzenie przez Światowy Rząd, wojny przeciwko Białobrodemu. Gdy chłopak znajdował się w celi więziennej, odwiedził go tam, jego dziadek Wice Admirał Garp. Ace chciał, aby dziadek go zabił już teraz, ale Garp powiedział mu, że to i tak nie powstrzyma Yonko. Jest już za późno, gdyż rozgniewali Władcę Mórz.thumb|210px| Ace w celi Impel Down Dziadek opowiedział wnukowi o tym jak Luffy był zaskoczony, że w ogóle ma ojca. Ace odpowiedział, że nie ma znaczenie, że w jego żyłach płynie krew jego beznadziejnego ojca, swojej matce jest bardzo wdzięczy, dlatego przyjął jej imię. Jego prawdziwym ojcem jest jednak, tylko i wyłącznie Białobrody. Osobą, która znajdowała się z chłopakiem w tej samej celi, był jeden z Shichibukai Jinbe, który bardzo chętnie pozbyłby się tego tytułu, aby tylko zakończyć tą walkę. Bardzo szanował on Białobrodego i jego piratów. Tymczasem na tym samym Poziomie w Piekle, znajduje się również wielu innych piratów, z których wielu, chętnie zabiłaby ojca chłopaka. Znajdujący się w celi Portgas, nie wiedział, że jego brat jest w więzieniu i stara się go uratować, do czasu gdy odwiedziła go Boa Hancock. Shichibukai powiedziała mu o tym, przez co chłopak był jeszcze bardziej poddenerwowany. Powtarzał sobie, aby Monkey dał sobie spokój. Na kilka godzin przed egzekucją, chłopak został w końcu zabrany przez Magellan'a. Dowiedział się przy okazji, że jego brat faktycznie jest w Impel Down. Następnie zabrano go na okręt Marynarki i odeskortowano do Kwatery Głównej Marynarki. Akt Marineford Na 3 godziny przed publiczną egzekucją, Ace został zabrany na platformę egzekucyjną. Temu wydarzeniu przyglądał się cały świat. Chłopak był chroniony przez całą Marynarkę i 5 Shichibukai. Na początku tej wielkiego wydarzenia, Sengoku ogłosił całemu światu, że prawdziwym ojcem Ognistej Pięści, jest Gol D. Roger! Ta przerażająca prawda, spowodowała, że niemal cały świat był w prawdziwym szoku, z powodu, że krew Króla Piratów przetrwała. W końcu ku rozpaczy Ace'a, na placu pojawili się Białobrody i jego piraci, a także sprzymierzeńcy. thumb|210px|left|Ace walczy u boku Luffy'ego.Chłopak miał do nich swego rodzaju pretensje, że nie zapomnieli o nim, bo przecież to wszystko jest jego winą. Załoga chłopaka to jednak zignorowała. Ciągle twierdzili oni, że to wszystko ich wina, a każdy kto skrzywdził Ace'a, zostanie zabity. Od tego momentu rozpoczęła się krwawa bitwa, którego chłopak mógł się tylko przyglądać. Dla chłopaka nie mogło nic gorszego, niż obserwowanie jak jego przyjaciele cierpią. Jeszcze większą rozpacz, zaczął on przeżywać, gdy na placu pojawili się Luffy i reszta uciekinierów z Impel Down. Ognista Pięść starała się mu przekazać, że to jego przygoda i nie prosił go wcale o pomoc, a teraz powinien się stąd wynosić. Luffy odpowiedział mu jednak, że jest jego bratem i żadne słowa nie mają dla niego znaczenia. Wtedy też nastawienie Ace'a kompletnie się zmieniło. Zrozumiał on nieco błędy w swoim postępowaniu i stwierdził, że teraz przyjmie już każdą przyszłość, bo tyle jest winny innym. Jednym z planów Marynarki, było stracenie Ace'a przed czasem. Pierwszą próbę zgładzenia go, powstrzymał ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Crocodile, w drugim przypadku, zrobił to zrozpaczony Luffy, za pomocą Królewskiego Haki. Zanim jednak miało to drugie wydarzenie, obserwujący cierpienie wszystkich Ace płakał ze szczęścia bo chciał żyć, a oni wszyscy walczyli oto. Ognista pięść, była zaskoczona faktem, że jego brat również posiada Królewskie Haki. thumb|210px|Akainu wymierza Ace'owi śmiertelny cios.Chwile później, Monkey'woi udało się dostać do miejsca pobytu Portgas'a i uwolnić go za pomocą zrobionego z wosku kluczyka. Teraz obaj bracia, mogli rozpocząć wspólną walkę. Białobrody chciał, aby jego synowie uciekli. Ace rozumiał, że nie może zmarnować takiego poświęcenia i klęcząc powiedział mu, że był dobrym ojcem. Następnie wdał się w kłótnie z Admirałem Akainu. Ognista Pięść powiedziała wtedy, że Imię tej epoki to Białobrody. Akainu próbował zabić Luffy'ego, ale tego w ostatniej chwili uchronił Ace, poświęcając przy tym życie. Tuż przed śmiercią, powiedział bratu, że żałuje, że nie zobaczy, jak ten zostanie Królem Piratów. W ostatnich swoich słowach, podziękował wszystkim, za to, że go kochali, po czym zmarł jak prawdziwy wojownik, z uśmiechem na ustach. Akt Po Wojnie Umiejętności Owoc Mera Mera no Mi Jak wiemy, szatański owoc Mera Mera no Mi, daje Ace'owi władzę nad ogniem. thumb|left|Moc szatańskiego owocu Mera Mera no MiJest to szatański owoc typu Logia. Portgas świetnie posługuje się jego mocą, a ze względu na to, jego pseudonim brzmi Ognista Pięść. Ace bardzo często i w bardzo efektywny sposób, posługuje się tą mocą. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją w Alabaście, kiedy to Portgas używa jej w walce ze Smokerem, a potem udaje mu się zniszczyć 5 okrętów Marynarki. Drugi raz, tą moc widzimy, podczas jego walki z Czarnobrodym. Wtedy też, obaj wojownicy ścierają ze sobą dwie moce: ogień i ciemność. Niestety, ogień w tej walce sobie nie poradził, ale mimo to potęga tego owocu jest ogromna, a sam Ace świetnie się nim posługuje. Haki thumb|Ace po raz pierwszy używa Królewskiego Haki. Po użyciu przez Luffy'ego Królewskiego Haki podczas Bitwy Marineford., Ace mówi wtedy, że jego brat również potrafi używać tej mocy. Sam Portgas, po raz pierwszy używa jej podczas walki z piratami Bluejama. Zrobił to dokładnie, gdy piraci próbowali podnieść rękę na jego brata. Za pomocą Królewskiego Haki powalił on ich wszystkich. Jest to jedyne użycie tej techniki przez Ace'a, o którym wiemy. Można się jednak domyślać, że z czasem chłopak opanował ten, jak i inne rodzaje Haki. Ciekawostki *Gdyby Ace urodził się dziewczynką miałby na imię Anne. *Ace był w łonie matki przez 20 miesiący. *Ace jest pierwszym znanym użytkownikiem Diabelskiego owocu, który umarł. *Ace ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co twórca serii Eiichiro Oda (1 stycznia). *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął szóste miejsce. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Białobrodego Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Rodzina Gol Kategoria:Rodzina Dadan Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Bandyci Kategoria:Martwi